stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacifica
Pacifica is the common name for a Class O oceanic planet in the Alpha Quadrant. A member of the Federation, Pacifica is known for its warm blue waters and fine white beaches, which make it "the jewel of the galaxy." Pacifica is home to a variety of sentient lifeforms, including the indigenous Selkie. Humans, Betazoids, Risans and other humanoid species have lived on the planet since it was colonized by the Federation. ( , , ) The planet's police and peacekeeping force is known as Pacifica Security, and the Federation Naval Patrol also maintains a strong presence on Pacifica. ( ; ) History Located in the Taurus Reach, Pacifica was first colonized by the Federation in the 2260s. In 2266, the was assigned to Pacifica to help set up its civil infrastructure. ( ) The was en route to a scientific mission to Pacifica in 2364, when Captain Jean-Luc Picard diverted it to Dytallix B for a secret meeting. The stop to Pacifica was canceled due to ensuing events. ( ) In 2365, a conference was held on Pacifica concerning the admission of the Antedeans into the Federation. The Enterprise was assigned to transport two Antedean dignitaries to the planet, as well as Ambassador Lwaxana Troi. ( ) In 2381, Pacifica became host to thousands of survivors of the . Many were settled at a temporary refugee camp on the island of iy'Dewra'ni. The camp's proximity to the homes of many Selkie families caused some tension between the Federation and the Pacifican government. ( ) Mary Barranco and her siblings were born on Pacifica in the 24th century. In 2385, she married Timothy Sinclair on Pacifica (in the ''Pendragon'' timeline). ( : "Heritage", "Missing Person", "The Significance of a Single Day") Geography The island of iy'Dewra'ni is one of the largest landmasses on Pacifica. The island is home to the resort town of Eden Beach on the coast. The interior of the island, however, is a habitat for Selkie children and families, and thus restricted to off-world visitors. ( ) Many of the indigenous Selkie live in the the massive underwater city of hi'Leyi'a. ( ) Jennita is a small town on Pacifica, built on a cliff overlooking the ocean. John Harriman and Amnta Sasine vacationed there in 2310. ( ) Orin Point was a secluded spot overlooking the sea, a popular location for "romantic interludes." ( : "The Significance of a Single Day") Timothy Sinclair visited the planet numerous times, often exploring the ruins in the Peragoit Archipelago. (PDN: "Missing Person", "Another Time, Another Place") Pacificans Colonists *Timothy Barranco (b. 2238) *Mary Barranco (b. 2340) *Andrew Barranco (b. 2341) *Joseph Barranco (b. 2345) *Joanna Barranco (b. 2347) Selkie Alternate continuities Pacifica was the subject of an oceanographic study headed by Doctor Gillian Taylor in the early 24th century. The project was based on on drift-station on the ocean surface dubbed . Among the projects members was a humpback whale named Harpo. Circa 2310 Pacifica was selected as a testbed for a modified Genesis Device created by Dr. Carol Marcus. These tests were halted when a race of sentient beings were discovered hidden in the depths of the ocean. ( : " ") : "The Hero of My Own Life" was published in ' '' anthology, which showcased stories written by fans. Other Pocket Books novels differ from this interpretation, showing Pacifica as a well-known Federation colony by 2311.'' Category:Class O planets Category:Federation members Category:Alpha Quadrant planets